Fusión no es solo entre guerreros
by Saiyan Girl Heart
Summary: Goten y Trunks cometieron un error, ahora deberán arreglarlo pero como Gotenks. Kaioshin les ayudará al ser su culpa que ellas hayan usado eso sin saber que les pasaría y en el Planeta Supremo intentarán que ella se enamore de él. TxP GxB SxL
1. Intimando con la Luna

Dragon Ball

Los personajes e historia de Dragon Ball (también Z y GT) son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Shueisha, Bird Studio; los fics escritos por mi son en mi parecer lo que paso antes o después de que terminara el anime, dependiendo de la pareja o el protagonista. En fin comencemos este nuevo fic:

* * *

><p><em><strong>LEER PARA MEJOR COMPRENSIÓN DEL FIC:<strong>_

_Clasificación M. Este fic está pensado para todo público, pero dado a que el humor no siempre es parte de la vida, habrá situaciones en las que la clasificación hará su trabajo. Por favor si eres menor de edad, es bajo tu propio riesgo, por estas razones la clasificación es la ya mencionada._

_Desde ya los quiero. Gracias por su tiempo y Domo Arigato por pasar a leer._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saiyan Girl Heart:<strong>_

_Un gusto escribir de nuevo y más aun en estas fiestas de fin de año._

_Este fic trata sobre un personaje conocidísimo en la Saga Majin Boo, si, así es, estamos hablando de Gotenks ;) pero esa vez no estará solo, su coprotagonista es nada más y nada menos que…_

_Bueno eso ya lo sabrán, tan solo decirles que ella es nueva, pronto sabrán quien es._

_Y por si fuera poco, el Supremo Kaiosama también forma parte en esta historia al lado de una vieja amiga._

* * *

><p>Gotenks y…<p>

Kaioshin y…

"Fusión no es solo entre guerreros"

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

"Intimando con la Luna:

* * *

><p>Deseo tenerte, pero no es así"<p>

"_La Diosa y perfecta Lynn… solo era un cuento para entonces"_

* * *

><p>En el planeta Supremo, no solo se encuentra uno de los peleadores de artes marciales más fuertes del Universo, sino también un sentidor.<p>

Sentidor que llora una pérdida y que quiere volver a tenerla, porque solo ella era capaz de provocar un sentimiento hermoso dentro de él.

"Oh bella Lynn… como deseo tenerte de vuelta en mis brazos"

El sufrir se hacía inmenso, y como un lindo recuerdo, llenando un pequeño cuaderno escribía hermosos versos a su memoria, a la que en vida fue esa hermosa Diosa de cabellos lilas y ojos negros como la noche.

_Si escondernos fuera un talento_

_Pasaría el tiempo más lento_

_Te veo bailar, creo que el cielo se mueve_

_¿Eres tú la que me marea o acaso se trata de la suave esencia de tu piel?_

_Todo gira, todo sabe a rosa pastel_

_Tu piel, tu rostro, ese bello mirar…_

_Y corriendo sin tener rumbo_

_Te detienes, te escapas, te alejas de mí_

La fría noche le hacía honor a ese poema. La vista de una de las lunas Supremas y las luminosas estrellas que por obra y magia de los Dioses dibujaban su rostro como una bella pintura en la galería más importante de la historia, provocaban que ese homenaje a su persona… se transformara en algo triste.

_Dígame lady Lynn…_

_¡¿Por qué se aparta de mí?_

_Me besa, me abraza, pero después de todo…_

_Ya no importo_

_¿Ya no importo yo?_

_¿Ya no importa su trovador?_

_¡Acaso se ha olvidado de este 10 años menor que tanto la ha amado!_

Se sentía decaer, se sentía desfallecer, pues nada podía hacer… ella ya no estaba con él.

_Y como si fuera una cruel despedida_

_Me toma de la mano y me conduce a su casa_

_A sus aposentos color rosa, esos por los que usted delira_

_Me ve a los ojos_

_Y con la pasión caracterizada en esas perlas negras_

_Todo empieza, la lujuria y la dulzura salen a flote como el amor que siento_

_Que sentimos ambos_

Recordó esa noche, esa noche que compartió con ella antes que todo pereciera…

Antes que _él_ la asesinara.

_Con un simple movimiento caemos rendidos_

_Tu debajo de mí y yo encima de tu pequeño, pero poderoso cuerpo_

_Un corto beso termina en locura desenfrenada, pero dices basta_

_Dices que es todo por hoy_

_¡Pero yo no lo creo!_

_Me muero por poseerte de nuevo_

_Por tener tus piernas alrededor mío_

_Por ser el causante de tus ojeras y no uno tus arduos entrenamientos_

_Quiero tocarte…_

_Y no me dejas_

Si recibiera un centavo por cada vez que rememoraba esa escena, sería rico.

Sería asquerosa y verdaderamente rico.

_Tomas mi rostro con tus delicadas manos_

_Suspiras casi sollozando _

_Es… espera un momento…_

_¡Es una lágrima lo que sale de tus ojos!_

"_Te amo Shin… te amo, pero no puedo, no podemos…"_

_¡Pero qué dices!_

_Después de tanto sufrir, después de tanto llorar…_

"_Dices que ya no me amas"_

_Niegas con la cabeza y metiéndote en mis pupilas pronuncias:_

"_¡Yo te amo Shin!, pero lo presiento… él está cerca…"_

Sintiendo como su sangre hervía debajo la piel, Shin se maldecía una vez más por no haberlo impedido.

Por haber dejado que ella se fuera.

"Si tan solo le hubiera pedido que se quedara…"

"_Él no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, Lynn"_

_Te digo casi susurrándolo, pues sé que no es así._

"_Debo irme… cuídate Shin, cuando vuelva prometo cumplir con mi promesa"_

_Me dejas con la palabra en la boca, pues ya te has ido _

_Tras la bella luz del blanco satélite_

_Veo corriendo una figura desnuda, esa eres tú…_

_Y mientras que por arte de magia, recuperas tu atuendo_

_Yo muero…_

La promesa, esa bella promesa nunca pudo ser, pues no vino, no pudo… no volvió.

La Diosa y perfecta Lynn… solo era un cuento para entonces.

_Muero porque sé, que este el fin_

_Muero porque sé, que te perdí_

_Muero porque sé que él lo hará… nos matará_

_Ese horrible monstruo acabará._

_El Supremo Yan… se destruirá_

_El Supremo Rein… no podrá_

_Yo el Supremo Shin… perderé_

_Y a ti la Suprema Lynn… te extrañaré_

Y lloraba, lloraba de impotencia por no poder haber hecho algo por ellos.

Por el sabio Guardián del Norte, Yan… el pescador de almas.

Por el agraciado Guerrero del Sur, Rein… el herrero platino.

Y por ella…

Por la Diosa cósmica, la preciosa Hechicera del Oeste, Lynn… la joya rubí.

_Así pasando ya los años, me hallo ya perdido._

_Pues tú, luz de luces, rosa de rosas_

_Rubí de rubíes, te has ido._

_¡No cumpliste, no pudiste!_

_Ni un hola me dejaste._

_Todos siempre ya se encuentran, pero yo… lo siento pero es solo una._

_Una es la que se robó mi corazón_

_Una es la dueña de mi razón_

_Y solo una es ella._

_Es esa bella Suprema…_

Sintió que él estaba cerca.

Claro, después de todo, ya era hora de la cena.

Cerrando así su cuaderno, lo hizo desaparecer en el aire. Más tarde continuaría con su poema y oda el cielo del oeste.

"Pues ella era de allí"

– ¿Qué necesita Supremo Kaiosama? –preguntó educadamente a su ancestro, mientras que disimulaba una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¡Cómo que, qué necesito! ¡Muchacho descuidado dejaste mi té de hiervas mucho rato en la cocina!... –a pesar de su edad, el Supremo Anciano empezó a hacer un berrinche –. ¡Ahora ya no queda nada… buaa… se evaporó todo!

¿Gota de sudor? Obviamente al Supremo Shin no le faltó dicha prueba de nerviosismo y locura ajena.

**To be continued…**

**Dejar Reviews Please**

_Sean nuevamente bienvenidos a mi mundo. =)_

_En estas fechas de fin de año pensé en traerles un Especial Navideño (Jo Jo Jo Para que Santa Claus/Papá Noel pasaran por mi casa y las suyas n.n XD), pero dadas las circunstancias acerca de mi retraso y de mi carente inspiración con respecto a la ya mencionada fecha, el Especial tendrá que ser para el siguiente año u.u _

_Pero a cambio de eso… les traje este fic que si bien no será muy largo (más o menos algo como 10 caps o menos ) es sobre un personaje que me fascina y creo que tiene un buen potencial dado que combina a dos de mis saiyans favoritos._

_Gotenks es con quien jugaré a partir de ahora, pero explicar a un personaje importante en la Saga de Boo como Kaioshin/el Supremo Kaiosama, era algo que no quería dejar pasar XD._

_Pienso que si Gotenks se detuviera a pensar en algo que no fuera solo luchar, sería un personaje muy inteligente y con un aire encantador (pero descuiden que procuraré que su carácter súper explosivo e hiperactivo no se pierda, el IC es importante con Gotenks XD)_

_La combinación Goten + Trunks a una edad de 31 y 32 años se me hace interesante, por lo que en el siguiente capítulo pasaré a explicar mejor que pasa con ellos y con su coprotagonista XD._

_Sobre el Supremo Kaiosama…_

_Parece muy triste y solitario no es así T.T_

_Quiero destacar sentimientos clave en él. En lo que para mí respecta Shin es un incomprendido que sufre una perdida; ésta perdida no se explica en DBZ, es algo como una interpretación mía, obviamente basado (y tratando de apegarme a la historia original) en un único episodio en particular._

_Cuando Boo se transforma en Kid Boo (mucho DBZ Budokai Tenkaichi 3 XD) el Supremo Kaiosama le explica a su ancestro el porqué de su preocupación. Los recuerdos del Supremo fueron lo suficientemente claros como para poder distinguir que él nunca había estado solo, es más tenía la compañía de 4 Kaiosamas._

_El superior de todos ellos era el Sagrado Kaiosama (la razón por la que Boo se convirtió en un ser de buen corazón, ya saben cuando absorbió a este Kaio y adoptó esa forma adorable (?) y graciosa XD) y como pudimos ver, Los Supremos Kaiosama eran "dueños" de las galaxias del Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste._

_El nombre Shin, es por Kaioshin (Con ese nombre participó en el Budokai Tenkaichi), pero como me empeñé en darle algo más de Drama quise que los Supremos tuvieran nombres, aunque claro solo lo usaban entre ellos._

_Lynn me pareció perfecto para la Suprema Kaiosama ya que rima con Shin XD (Kaiolynn XD Kaiolynn n.n Kaiolynn XD Kaiolynn… me gusta ese nombre: Lynn)._

_Sobre la apariencia de los Supremos… tengo el fanart de Lynn casi listo para publicar en mi DA, pero hasta mientras mi profile les mostrará el dibujo hecho a mano y con los colores de su atuendo original (si me permiten presumir… creo que es igual a la que vimos en DBZ XD)._

_Sobre los otros dos Kaiosama… Yan es el Supremo Kaiosama del Norte (el que vimos pescando en el recuerdo =D) y Rein es el Supremo Kaiosama del Sur (El más alto y fuerte de todos según Shin)._

_La descripción ("_Por el sabio Guardián del Norte, Yan… el pescador de almas". "Por el agraciado Guerrero del Sur, Rein… el herrero platino". "Por la Diosa cósmica, la preciosa Hechicera del Oeste, Lynn… la joya rubí") _de cada uno de ellos se las explicaré con el fic, no quisiera que se pierdan de nada por eso ;) esta parte es muy importante ya que todo comienza a raíz de esto (para meter a Gotenks la situación es algo indescriptible XD)._

_En fin… si tienen dudas acerca de un punto que no cierra en sus cabezas XD no duden en dejarme un review para aclarar sus dudas los más pronto posible ;)_

_Cambiando el tema._

_Este cap no fue muy largo dado que más que cap lo considero un prólogo. El poema es algo que quise intentar ya que últimamente me estoy animando a publicar mi colección de poemas Dragonboleros XD Escribir poemas se me da bien cuando me pongo melancólica o sufro una gran depresión, aun así intenté capturar el momento de un enamorado angustiado XD pero bueno este prólogo será así y los demás caps vendrán en el formato de siempre ;)_

_Les aconsejo leerlo con calma y con una imaginación de oro XD imaginarse a Shin sentado sobre una roca con una pluma negra escribiendo versos mientras que su cuerpo es iluminado por una luna romántica que no ilumina al lago ni al ambiente que le rodea es… simplemente hermoso… una de mis escenas favoritas cuando de romance se trata XD n.n_

_Humor/Romance: El romance es mi fuerte, pero el humor no se queda atrás ;) esta vez, el Drama no será tanto como en mis anteriores fics (eso espero )._

_¡Qué pasen un buen Año Nuevo y ojalá hayan tenido una linda Navidad! \n.n/_

_Mis más cordiales saludos para ustedes y sus familias_

_Saiyan Girl Heart _

_Opening que recibe este Fanfic: Dragon Soul – DBZ Kai_

_(No me gusta el doblaje de DBZ Kai, sin embargo el Opening es algo que vale la pena escuchar)._


	2. Errores

Capitulo 2

"Errores:

¿Acaso cuestan tanto?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Matar no suena tan horrible"<em>

"Incomprensión_"_

* * *

><p>La hermosa luz de luna, que "accidentalmente" provocaba que el ambiente se tornara en un lugar apasionado y totalmente romántico. Era la oportunidad perfecta para besarlas, para decirles que querían pasar a las siguientes ligas… que querían ser más que simples amigos.<p>

Los preciosos ojos violetas que ambas tenían lucían cada vez más y más brillosos. Su piel era agradable al tacto, sus labios rosas y rojos invitaban a perderse en un beso sumamente apasionado y descontrolado. La hermosa Kim y su amiga, la inocente Nik, habían sido invitadas a una velada de películas y palomitas de maíz para que al final el dueño de casa y su mejor amigo, pudieran robarles un beso, después de todo, la planeación les había costado un día entero de preparativos. No querían que _ellas_ lo estropearan otra vez.

-Goten… ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí? -sonrisa radiante y un escote que el Son no podía ignorar. La secretaria de su amigo sin duda alguna era muy bella.

"Es la señal"

Le guiñó un ojo a Trunks y fue cuando empezó "el juego de la verdad".

-¿Verdad… o reto, chicas? -preguntó con un tono ingenuo. Ya las tenían en la palma de la mano.

-Verdad -respondió sin titubear. La hermosa ojivioleta quería saber que preguntaría Goten; al asistir ella con su compañera de trabajo, Kim; tenía la ilusión de poder lograr algo con él. Quería que ese hermoso adonis se fijara en ella, ¿y por qué no? Su amiga con su jefe.

Ambos eran bien parecidos. Eran iguales como diferentes, eran dulces como la miel y fuertes como mil hombres…

¿Un humano podría albergar tanta belleza?

Espada de dos filos… que lindo era imaginarse su lado más perverso, así como su lado más bueno.

-Si les diéramos un beso… ¿Lo aceptarían? -con porte galante y un brillo amoroso en los ojos, Goten y Trunks se acercaron a sus "presas" y con un leve movimiento capturaron los labios de ambas señoritas.

La oscuridad favorecía la intimidad de ambas parejas, pero también llamaba a una canción atemorizante cuya melodía parecía más la de una película con un _Tiburón*_ por protagonista.

Las sonrisas intencionadas, muy pronto salieron de sus labios y con un pequeño salto, llamaron al llanto y a los gritos.

-BOO -gritaron ellas, irreconocibles al estar usando esos disfraces de demonios. Uno negro y otro azul.

"_Patitas para que las quiero":_ No sobra decir que así se fueron las invitadas. Totalmente horrorizadas y tan molestas, que era más que seguro que jamás volverían a pisar esa casa, mejor conocida como Corporación Capsule.

Seño fruncido y una cara de sorpresa iracunda. Goten y Trunks perseguían a Bra y Pan por la Mansión, lamentablemente, era evidente que no podían derribar la puerta "indestructible" de la habitación de Bra. Vegeta se hallaba en casa y si escuchaba los gritos de su hija menor, mejor ni verlo.

-¡Bra, Pan! -gritaron ellos-. ¡Abran la puerta! -la ira salía por las pupilas de ambos.

Otra vez había pasado… Bra y Pan habían espantado a sus citas.

* * *

><p>Risas y risas abundaban en la habitación rosa de Bra.<p>

El plan había salido a la perfección y que mejor manera de festejar que con su Blog.

-_Las bromas entre hermanos y hermanas son las que más sentido tienen… -_hablaba mientras escribía en su _laptop-. Si bien nunca se gana sin perder algo (como la privacidad), es mejor hacerlas por juego (la venganza también es buena opción)…_

Pan seguía con la mirada todo lo que su amiga escribía. A ella le gustaba participar de algo tan "especial" como las bromas hacia su tío y el hermano mayor de Bra. Estas bromas eran más que simples diversiones, en el fondo significaban mucho.

-Préstamelo -pidió Pan, escribir no era su fuerte, pero tenía que poner su punto de vista -._Las sobrinas y los tíos son mucho más complicados. Si comparten la hora de la comida con su tío es imposible no gastarle una broma… las novias forman una parte importante en la vida de los hombres… es mejor echarlas antes de que la abuela lo haga…_

Se reían más fuerte con cada línea escrita y subida al instante, y al finalizar lo firmaron con sus nombres "artísticos".

-_Meg y Jen… las maestras del desastre ;) -_La foto de ambas diablitas disfrazadas, irreconocibles y con la sonrisa en alto, fue publicada al instante mientras describía como gastar esa broma de la manera más efectiva-. Cuarenta mil visitas… es un nuevo record, Jen -dijo Pan con la boca temblorosa que intentaba dejar de reír.

-Es todo gracias a mi idea, Meg -las risas fueron cada vez más audibles quedando como consecuencia un terrible dolor de estómago-. Esto de gastarles bromas a Goten y Trunks es lo mejor que pudimos hacer.

Levantándose del suelo, que es justo donde había caído Pan gracias a las risas, asintió con la cabeza y chocó los "cinco" con Bra. Hace ya como 6 meses que en medio de su aburrimiento, Milk les había propuesto algo, ya que ella, cansada de las novias que su hijo menor y Trunks se conseguían quería cortar el problema de raíz, pero como su "falta" de valor le impedía hacerlo, contrató a Bra y Pan por unas botas de piel de Pausaurus y un juego de pesas, para este pequeño trabajo.

¡Un robot descontrolado!

Le sacaron parte de los circuitos al pequeño Giru, logrando que este volara fuera de control. El par de pelirrojas que acompañaban a los amigos se fueron gritando. Con la ayuda de Bulma repararon a Giru, pero al ver que era más divertido gastar estas bromas que andar pensando en que hacer, decidieron hacerlo su hobbie y porque mejor no decirlo, su entretenimiento número 1.

-Dime, Bra… mañana vendrá el Supremo Kaiosama para festejar el cumpleaños de Dende… ¿Qué tienes en mente?

No perdió su mirada marca Vegeta y con un respiro, empezó a formular su próximo asalto.

* * *

><p><em>Tengo miedo, miedo de voltear y ya no verte.<em>

_Miedo de saber que ya no estás, miedo de saber que estoy solo_

_Y de pronto… no resisto, volteo y me martirizo por haberlo hecho_

_Pues no te veo, veo el cielo, veo la tierra, ¡hasta puedo ver el aire!, pero no… no te veo a ti._

_Por mucho que quisiera, no… no puedo hacerlo._

El poeta, ese que se dedicaba a regalarle versos a ella, terminaba con su obra maestra, esa pieza de arte que adornaría el Planeta Supremo y le recordaría que podía tenerla de nuevo. Que la ladrona de sus sueños y esperanzas podía volver a pisar ese suelo que tanto amaba; con un último resplandor de luz la figura quedó terminada.

"_Lynn… la bella suprema"_ decía la inscripción a los pies de ella.

-No falta mucho, Lynn… muy pronto cumpliré mi promesa -recordaba esa noche, esa noche en que su promesa había quedado sellada en el cielo, en el infinito cielo nocturno que la Tierra otorgaba*-Te juré con mi vida que te traería devuelta.

"_-Debes prometerme algo Shin -su lecho de muerte, ¿Alguna vez se había imaginado que moriría de aquella manera?, humillada y fallando a la promesa que le había hecho a él-. Debes prometer que seguirás adelante…_

_-¡NO! -gritó él, totalmente en desacuerdo pues olvidarla no era una opción, ¡No era una posibilidad!-. Lynn, no digas estupideces… ¡Recuerda que me prometiste pelear!, ¡Recuerda que me prometiste volver!, ¡Recuerda que nos prometimos amarnos hasta más allá de la eternidad!_

_Estaba faltando a su promesa, estaba diciendo que este era el final._

_-Escúchame Shin… -no podía hablar, estaba cansada, pero sabía que esas serían las últimas palabras que podría dedicarle-. Debes saber que siempre te quise… desde que llegaste a formar parte de nosotros, hasta los momentos más amargos que tuvimos… -no parecía ella, ella era irritante, era traviesa, era reilona, era juguetona, pero jamás seria y triste-. Ahora debes ser fuerte… yo ya no podré hacerte reír… pero eso no significa que quiero que dejes de hacerlo. Ríete cada vez que me recuerdes, ríete cada vez que leas un libro… ¡ríete hasta de las cosas más simples de la vida!... Shin -juntó sus labios con los de él, estaban tibios, pero los de ella no, no sabía si era porque estaba en ese lugar lleno de nieve y hielo o porque con cada palabra se acercaba más a la muerte- Promete que no me olvidarás, pero se feliz… aléjate de Majin Boo, no podrás ganarle… al algún día, nacerá el guerrero que lo eliminará… prometo sonreír con tus decisiones, prometo darte la máxima dicha con la mujer que ames desde ese cielo que no se si existe… prometo hacerte feliz aun después de muerta, pero…_

_-¡NO!, tú no te irás, prometo, ¡Juro traerte devuelta!... ¡Jamás le daré mi corazón a otra que no seas tú! -le dio un beso apasionado, buscando disfrutar del momento, saborear el pasado y recordar su amor, sin embargo, cuando su cuerpo reclamó oxígeno._

_-Te amo, Shin -ella se despidió._

_Sacudió su pequeño cuerpo, pero ella ya no abría los ojos. Se había ido y no podría traerla devuelta._

"_No sé porque prometí algo imposible"_

_Tan solo lloraba, Shin lloraba y sabía que con su llanto nada solucionaba. Le sacó los rojos zarcillos a la que en vida fue la Hechicera del Oeste y con un tierno beso se fue. Dejó el cuerpo a merced del viento y la nieve, mientras que sus lágrimas arrancaban sollozos por parte del hielo que sepultaba el cadáver de Lynn._

_La joya rubí."_

-Y después de eso me dediqué a buscar la manera de traerte devuelta -acarició los zarcillos rojos con su pulgar y colocándoselos a la estatua se inclinó en forma de respeto-. Y ahora cumpliré con mi promesa.

* * *

><p>-Buenas noches, papá… -se despidió de su padre con un dulce beso en la mejilla y en seguida se vio rodeada de una habitación colorida, la suya; tantos colores provocaban un mareo en la persona que decidiera aventurarse en ella. Tuercas, circuitos, ropa, peluches*, pesas y libros desordenados, Pan sin duda tenía a la desidia dentro de su habitación. Se acercó a una mesa totalmente invadida por el desorden de varios libros y la "comida metálica*" de Giru; se sentó y se abrió espacio entre el caos existente. Un pequeño libro azul, el guardián de sus sueños, el verdadero conocedor de su mente… su diario.<p>

Forrado con fotografías que ella amaba, su diario era su confidente y "mejor amigo".

-_Septiembre 24… -_escribió pronunciándolo en su soledad-. _Hoy lo volví a ver, sí… pasé a su lado como unas 5 o 4 veces… la primera fue en mis sueños, soñaba que todo se hacía realidad y era yo la que reclamaba sus labios… al ir a la escuela pasó lo mismo, se ofreció a llevarme pese a como lo traté múltiples veces… lo ví escaparse de sus deberes mientras almorzaba en el jardín… no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando me descubrió… lo ví en la calle, me invitó un helado y a una película… si bien, Deneb* no es tan guapo que digamos, me caía bien… pero cuando vio mi "delicada" hazaña al rescatar a una anciana de un asaltante… ¡Puf! Todo se esfumó… Deneb se asustó tanto que ya no creo que vuelva a salir con él._

Describía lo que parecía una cita normal para una saiyan. Chico alto, apuesto, de ojos azules y cabellos rubios, Deneb era un sueño de chico, pero como siempre esos sueños se acababan al compas de la guerra.

"Jamás habrá hombre que logre comprenderlo"

Hombres… tan simples, prácticos e indescriptibles, no obstante, tan idiotas como una puerta (sin ofender al pedazo de madera*). Sería muy raro y afortunado el que lograra entender que su fuerza no era impedimento para ser frágil y delicada; ese hombre sería perfecto en todos los aspectos… sería un ángel de salvación que jamás dejaría ir. Inevitablemente y por una razón incomprensible para ella, pensó en Trunks y en su tío Goten.

¿Cómo sería para ellos su mujer ideal?

"Supongo que el típico modelo de belleza femenina"

Pero sinceramente… ¿Qué es belleza?

Definir ese término podría demorar horas, días, incluso años. En algunas culturas, bella es la mujer que tiene más años, bella es la que tiene sobrepeso (alrededor de 150 kilos), bella es la que posee más conocimiento y por último, la que tiene un cuerpo esbelto y buen trasero es considerada bella por millones*. Sin embargo, ser bella por dentro quizás era más atractivo para un hombre inteligente.

¿Serían Goten y Trunks hombres inteligentes?

-Lo dudo inmensamente -le dolía saber que tal vez no era así. Ella quería la más grande de las alegrías y bendiciones para su tío y su amigo, quería conocer a sus primos y ver una sonrisa en los rostros de su familia, pero no… en ninguna de sus pretendientes había visto a lo que su abuela llamaba "buena esposa"-. A fin de cuentas… ¿Qué se yo de cómo quieren pasar sus últimos días?

Cerró su diario con frustración y se preguntó mil veces antes de ir a la cama.

"¿Podremos ser felices los cuatro?"

Incomprensión. Si algo tenía un saiyan era eso y nada más.

* * *

><p>-No sé qué vamos a hacer, Trunks… -se dirigió a la nevera y saco dos latas de cerveza, le pasó una al multimillonario y la otra la abrió sin importarle que algo del "preciado" líquido se derramara sobre una fina alfombra de <em>tigre dientes de sable*<em>-. Podría jurar por el nombre de mi padre, que ya no aguanto ni una sola broma por parte de Bra y Pan.

Su amigo tan solo lo miró. Compartía la opinión de su amigo de la niñez, pero nada podían hacer, ¿Qué podrían hacer para que las bromas cesaran?

"Nada… eso es lo que podemos hacer"

-¡Debemos hacer algo para que esto se termine! -estaba desesperado, totalmente irritado por esta situación, que si bien le había parecido dulce e incluso había llegado a sospechar de que ellas sentían más que solo "cariño" hacia ellos, ya lo cansaba de sobremanera-. Pero qué… ¡Qué!

Trunks observó silenciosamente la rabieta de su amigo. Estaría a punto de arañar el suelo para encontrar una respuesta, no tenía pensado decir algo sobre los pensamientos de Goten, pero para evitar que otra de las alfombras finas y caras que su madre había comprado, abrió la boca tentado a decir tan solo una palabra.

-Nada… -dijo pensativo.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué dijiste, Trunks? -creyó no escuchar bien y levantando una ceja se atrevió a preguntar de nuevo-. Repítelo.

Se frotó la frente con su mano, estaba cansado y aburrido de la conversación, se bebió de un solo golpe la cebada añejada* y sintiéndose un poco más libre gracias al leve mareo se lo gritó-¡Nada, Goten!, ¡Nada!

Son Goten pisó la lata vacía que cayó de las manos de Trunks con una mirada iracunda hacia él-. ¡Nadar!, ¡Cómo quieres que nade en un momento como este! -el alcohol ya había afectado a su cerebro. 14 latas de Cerveza y 4 botellas de Ron no eran una buena combinación-. Sabes algo… eres un idiota, no se para que te pregunto… ¡Pares!, ¿¡Donde diablos estás!... ¡Llévate al imbécil de Trunks de aquí!

-Pares no está aquí, insecto -el dueño de la Capsule Corp tampoco lo soportó. Le gritó como si fuera su padre e inmediatamente se levantó para encarar a Goten frente a frente-. ¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Terminaste con la nena hace como 5 años!... tonto, la bella y linda de Pares se la pasaba de aquí allá mostrando sus dotes, pero no… tú, hip… tú tuviste que negarte y ¡Boom! ¡Se fue!... ¡Por eso siempre andas solo! -hipo incontrolable y gracioso hipo que convertía al elegante galán de ojos azules en un borracho de cantina, pronunciación errónea y fallas gramaticales eran el acompañamiento ideal-. Además hip… por eso es que no encuentras a nadie, ¡Mírate! Eres un ebrio hecho y derecho.

Hizo unos malabares para evitar su caída, mas fue inevitable, Goten cayó encima de Trunks por intentar asestarle unos cuantos golpes merecidos en la cara. Se sentía tan mareado que ni siquiera era capaz de pararse firme y para evitar más vergüenza, tan solo le quedaba una solución, tirarse en el suelo -. No, no, ¡NO! Somos unos idiotas empezando por ti… yo no quiero seguir más… no, no, no… ¡quiero morir!, me conformo con matar… matar no suena tan horrible, suena como Tama* al revés y sin la r, ¡el gato que tenía tu abuelo era Tama! ¡Dende!... dame un arma por favor.

-Ya cállate, Goten… recuerda que puedes matar con un Kame Hame Ha -ante la explicación el Son miró las palmas de sus manos y él prosiguió con el lamentable espectáculo que montaba -. Pero no podemos hacer nada gracias a mi padre y Gohan… recuerdas como nos regañaron por "herir injustificadamente a sus princesitas"… este asunto de que tuvieran 13 y 14 años cuando todo esto comenzó no nos favorece tanto…

Desde la ida injustificada de Goku las bromas habían empezado por el simple hecho de querer obtener más experiencia con las diferentes clases de mujeres (pese a ser casi maestros en el tema), ellos ya sabían que la culpable de todo era la siempre fiel esposa de Goku, pero no podían hacer nada al respecto. La madre de los Son siempre había sido la metiche en medio de la familia.

-Ah… oye, Trunks -llamó a su amigo desde su lugar en el piso y parándose con notoria dificultad se abrazó con un hombro con Trunks mostrando una maquiavélica sonrisa que no quería ser borrada -. ¿Qué te parece si nosotros somos ahora los comediantes?

Miró a su amigo con algo de confusión y sin esperar mucho tiempo consiguió una ampliación de la idea.

-Me parece que un viajecito a un lugar lejano sería perfecto para un escarmiento… -buscó una mirada de complicidad o algo que hiciera notar que el Brief estaba de acuerdo, al no poder divisar nada con su borrosa visión le dio una mejor propuesta -. Además… tendríamos algo así como 24 o más horas de pura diversión al estilo Goten y Trunks.

La tentación pudo más que su siempre ideal "Pepito grillo". Perdió la consciencia a favor de una noche o quizás más días de fiesta, chicas y alcohol.

-Me parece que ya te ganaste a un cómplice… -sonrió complaciendo a Goten -. Pero los planes no son "Goten y Trunks", primero porque fue "el burro por delante" y segundo porque no me gustas como para invitarte a cenar.

El menor quiso responderle con una pose coqueta y galante que derretía a sus más locas conquistas, sin embargo, un golpe en su cabeza y una patada en el estomago de Trunks fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para frenar la borrachera y show que ambos protagonizaban en la sala de los Brief. El culpable del dolor que sentirían al día siguiente se encontraba con una mueca de desaprobación mientras movía la cabeza a los lados. Vegeta maldecía el día en que habían inventado aquella droga llamada alcohol, esta lograba embrutecer a su descendiente y al vástago de Kakarotto, odiaba que su honor se viera pisoteado de esa manera.

-¡Ya dejen de quejarse! -gritó y el eco retumbó por toda la Capsule Corp… suerte y fortuna que Bulma haya salido de compras con Bra -. ¡Son unos inútiles!, ¡Cuántas veces les he dicho que dejen esas estupideces! -pateó una botella que se encontraba en el piso logrando que esta y su líquido fueran quebrados en una de las carísimas pinturas que Bulma atesoraba.

No sabían si responder o guardar silencio, tan solo respondieron lo primero que se les vino a la mente - Pero, papá… tío Vegeta…

Resopló con fastidio al escuchar la mención de su irremediable vergüenza. "Tío Vegeta"… odiaba principalmente a ese líquido llamado Whisky, la vergüenza nació cuando probó ese brebaje que trajo su "esposa" para celebrar su cumpleaños número 55. Asistieron los insignificantes gusanos que llamaba "amigos" o inútiles, entre ellos el joven Son… la bebida le gustó en demasía y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya ni recordaba su orgullo y posición social. Bebió al lado del Son que estaba en igual estado que él y por un estúpido impulso le pidió que le dijera "Tío"… tendría que haber estado de muy buen humor para rebajarse a tal extremo.

-¡Silencio! -ordenó para calmar los alaridos que soltaban Goten y Trunks. Un nuevo golpe los había recibido -. Si quieren llorar como es debido… ¡me encargaré de que sepan lo que es… dolor! -sonó tétrico, el susto claramente salió a flor de piel.

¡Pum!, ¡Crash!, ¡AH!, ¡Ay! Y miles de onomatopeyas intentaron salir de la elegante e injusta pelea que Vegeta caracterizaba. Dejó la sala hecha un desastre, no le importaba si su mujer le gritaba o se descargaba con los heridos que se hallaban en ella, total… no era su problema, el castigo por deshonrar a los saiyans ya se había efectuado.

-Débiles… -partió hacia su "santuario", la Cámara de Gravedad" lucía más apetitosa que ese (ahora) inmundo lugar que olía a podrido.

"Esto solo nos puede pasar a nosotros"

Se levantaron después de 2 o 3 horas de sufrimiento en silencio. Se sintieron horrorizados al ver la lujosa sala de la mansión hecha un chiquero, seguramente Bulma les echaría la culpa por destrozar su obra de arte… la madre Brief estallaría en gritos al ver que su trabajo de bella y elegante sala era solo una inmundicia donde podían vivir los cerdos.

-Bueno… ordenemos este desastre… luego podemos dirigirnos al Templo Sagrado para efectuar nuestro plan -se dirigió a su mejor amigo, mas cuando Goten escuchó la palabra "ordenemos" se escudó con que debía conseguir todo para su venganza y que se verían en el Templo dentro de una 1 hora. El vuelo rápido de Son Goten fue un digno rival para él y mientras maldecía su suerte levantó poco a poco los pedazos de vidrio que la cristalería fina de su madre había arrojado.

"Para eso son los amigos"

* * *

><p>-<em>Querida Pan… me temo que no me siento con ánimos de efectuar una broma el día de hoy<em> -la voz de su amiga se apagó del otro lado del teléfono celular color rosa -. _En esta fiesta solo estaremos los amigos y familiares… no tiene sentido si no hay novias que espantar._

-_Bra…_ -hizo su berrinche -. _¡No es justo! Ya tenía pensado que publicar en el blog._

-Lo _siento mi querida amiga, pero te diré que el próximo fin de semana podrá ser nuestro día de suerte_ -sonrió para sus adentros y prosiguió con la charla a distancia -. _Como ya tienes 18 podrás entrar al bar que queramos y yo sobornaré con mi sexy estilo al guardia porque "me olvidé mi identificación"… ¡será perfecto! Incluso podríamos tomar algo mientras disfrutamos de nuestro espectáculo escrito y dirigido por nosotras…_

-_Nada de alcohol_ -confirmó con esa frase pero rechazó la propuesta de la bebida _-. Sabes que con un vaso de ese "veneno" caemos como en K.O. (Knock out)… ¡prefiero cortarme las venas a beber esa basura!_

-_Como quieras, preciosa… tan solo te pido que me lleves a casa cuando esté viendo elefantes rosa_.

-_Enferma._

-_Psicótica, neurótica, desquiciada… dime todo lo quieras, dulce Pan... pero a mí me gusta divertirme y nuestra debilidad saiyan* no es excusa para eso_ -se refirió a su incapacidad para soportar las bebidas alcohólicas y orgullosa de su gallardía se despidió con su clásico -_Tengo asuntos reales que atender… si tienes algún mensaje, puedes decírselo a mi Dama de compañía si tanta es la urgencia, hasta pronto "doncella"._

Y colgó el teléfono antes de que Pan pudiera gritarle por tan inocente y dulce "insulto".

-Señorita Brief -llamó el conductor de la lujosa limusina en la que viajaba -. ¿Quiere que la recoja a las 12 para llevarla a su casa y ayudarla con las compras del Centro Comercial?

Bra le dedicó una mirada de aprobación al conductor de arrugas y cabello blanco que había estado al servicio de su familia durante más de 50 años y con un "Muchas gracias, monsieur" bajó del vehículo sonriendo y confiando encontrar el atuendo perfecto en escasas horas para el evento, se aferró de la Tarjeta de Platino y recorrió el Centro Comercial arrasando con las tiendas, como solo ella y su madre sabían hacerlo.

"Creo que cuando tenga una hija le enseñaré el "deporte" favorito de las Brief"

Se peleó por un vestido de coctel negro corto y con un escote que Pan no estaría dispuesta siquiera a probar, tiró fuertemente de la tela y "empujó" a la chica que también lo quería con sumo "cuidado", salió victoriosamente de la "carnicería juvenil*" y se acercó a caja para pagar su compra. Esa pelirroja no había sido rival para ella y su súper fuerza. Daba gracias a su padre por haberle dado tal herencia.

* * *

><p>Resaca. ¿Existe peor castigo por una noche de luces psicodélicas y animales de todos los colores?<p>

Se hallaban allí en el Templo Sagrado esperando que sin que nadie más lo supiera, Mr. Popo les trajera algo para el terrible malestar. No recordaban nada, tan solo unos cuantos gritos y una golpiza que los dejó peor de lo que esperaban, sin embargo, el glorioso cuerpo que poseían ambos les dolía desde la punta de los cabellos hasta los dedos del pie. No era tan bueno estar borracho en medio de una pelea "justa".

-Me duele la cabeza -se quejó el Brief quien no podía evitar verse igual de sensual que su amigo Goten con las gafas negras que llevaban puestas -. No debiste convencerme de beber sabiendo que hoy habría fiesta.

-Shh… cállate, Trunks… si sigues gritando me indispondrás peor de lo que ya me encuentro.

El cinismo de su amigo le provocó un gran odio profundo hacía su persona, emborrachado por culpa de un hombre que aduras penas hacía una llamada sin su celular… no era lo mejor para Trunks Brief. Vio que Goten estaba desprevenido y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad se lanzó al piso junto con Goten para comenzar una pelea muy infantil para su edad.

En lo que los golpes iban y venían la familia Z daba la bienvenida a Shin afuera del templo donde la celebración se estaba llevando a cabo. Solo… extrañamente el Supremo Kaiosama no venía junto con su antepasado, ¿Le habría pasado algo malo al más viejo Kaiosama?

-¿Cómo se encuentra, Supremo Kaiosama? -la educación de Gohan al saludar siempre era la misma, ya sea desde un amigo hasta con un desconocido el Son siempre demostraba una espléndida conducta -. Nos alegra mucho que haya podido hacer un pequeño espacio en su tiempo para celebrar el cumpleaños de Dende.

-A mí me da mayor gusto, Gohan… dígame ¿Cómo se encuentra su madre? -educado al igual que Gohan, Shin no paró en tutear o mucho menos relajarse con su formal vocabulario.

-Ella se encuentra bien, gracias.

-Bueno, creo que llegué muy tarde… vine a traerle este presente a Kamisama para celebrar su cumpleaños, espero sepan disculparme pero tengo un trabajo muy complicado por finalizar.

Con elegancia y respeto dejó a Gohan y fue tras Dende quien con su túnica de siempre lucía un rostro cada vez más parecido a su amigo de la infancia Neil, los años no pasan en vano…

-Feliz cumpleaños, Kamisama…

… la fiesta había transcurrido con total alegría y diversión, Shin aceptó quedarse hasta las 7 de la noche, de todas formas _ella_ no se movería de su lugar hasta que el volviese, su ancestro así lo había prometido.

"Aunque debo admitir que no puedo soportar las ganas de irme para verla"

Se despidió de todos y cada uno de los invitados a excepción de dos Semi-saiyans que ya habían partido hacia la comodidad de la Capsule Corp, lugar donde pasarían la noche en una clásica pijama sin interrupciones de ningún tipo. Decidió marcharse sin percatarse de que en donde se había sentado un pequeño alfiler amenazaba con poner en riesgo a su posesión más preciada.

"Lynn"

-Adiós a todos -hizo la teletransportación y pronto se halló en el Planeta Supremo -. No hay tiempo que perder -fue directo hacía el lugar cercano a las montañas y lejano al lago donde estaba la estatua. Lástima que no vio lo que trajo consigo.

-¡¿Dónde estamos? -gritaron algo asustadas y sorprendidas. Bra y Pan no tenían idea de donde estaban.

* * *

><p>-Pan…<p>

-Bra…

Dormidos y por fin repuestos de la resaca, Trunks y Goten murmuraban entre sueños lo que parecía ser culpa y remordimiento.

-Váyanse de aquí… no ven que tenemos una cita.

O al parecer no.

-Goten, Trunks, ya despierten -la voz preocupada de Kamisama levantaba lentamente a los muchachos y cuando estos despertaron inmediatamente preguntaron por quienes sus cerebros reclamaban.

-Dende… ¿Y Pan y Bra? -preguntó Trunks mientras se ponía los zapatos, al parecer esa era una cama extra en el templo y ellos se habían quedado dormidos en medio de su pelea de anoche. La pregunta sorprendió a Kami pero él les respondió con lo que sabía.

-Ellas se fueron ayer a eso de las 6 de la tarde… su ki se encuentra en Capsule Corp… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No, nada… simple curiosidad.

Dejaron el Templo de Sagrado de Kamisama disculpándose por su conducta y dirigiéndose a casa del mayor de ellos. No recordaban si habían hecho algo malo en su estado de ebriedad que involucrara a su hermana y sobrina, tan solo sabían que debían verlas para comprobar que su conducta no había sido más deplorable de lo que veían en sus memorias. Al llegar les recibió Bulma con una sonrisa que demostraba su felicidad al ver que habían regresado a salvo. Subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación de Bra y pasando al lado de un enorme reloj cucú, ¡5:00 a.m.! Ambas niñas deberían estar durmiendo a estas horas, no obstante, para mantener la conciencia tranquila entraron sin tocar la puerta, simplemente teniendo confianza en que ellas estarían ahí.

-¡No están! -quiso gritar y no se lo permitió. Vio la laptop de su hermana funcionando y tirada en algún lugar el suelo, un platón de frituras esparcido en la cama rosa y el claro signo que delataría que ellas no habían dejado la habitación voluntariamente… ¡la televisión estaba en el canal de trigonometría!... al parecer mientras cambiaban el canal habían desaparecido dejando en su lugar un par de esferas que al parecer repetían su ki haciendo parecer que ellas estaban en la habitación.

"¡Pero qué demonios…!"

Y recordó lo que había hecho con Goten la noche antes de la fiesta.

Jaló a Goten del cuello de su camisa y dramáticamente le dijo.

-¡Qué demonios hemos hecho!

**To be continued…**

**Dejar reviews Please**

_¡HAPPY VALENTINE DAY!_

_Muchas felicidades a las parejitas el día de hoy __espero que el día de hoy vayan de un lado para otro recordándose lo mucho que se aman y aprecian el uno al otro =D _

_El día de hoy yo no tengo a alguien para abrazar y besar como ustedes (pero eso se arregla XD), es por eso que me hacen compañía dos de los hombres que más adoro en todo el mundo Manga/Anime… ¡reciban con un gran aplauso a Son Goten y a mi otro delirio cuando de Saint Seiya (Los caballeros del zodiaco) se trata, Camus de Acuario! XD __XD (¡no me miren así! Debo pasar el día de San Valentín __con alguien a quien yo ame y él me ame XD es por eso que me acompañan estos dos hermosos XD ^o^ mientras contestamos sus reviews y les explicamos el cap en su totalidad ;) Trunks no pudo venir porque estaba muy preocupado por sus acciones y Mirai Trunks sigue cuidando a su Mirai Pan, es por eso que no pudieron estar conmigo ToT pero viendo el lado positivo… ustedes pueden salir con ellos ;D)_

_-Comenzamos… querido Goten les podrías explicar el cap a nuestros lectores… -se acerca con una sonrisa pícara hacía el brillante caballero dorado - Y tú Camus… acompáñame a ver… -piensa con detenimiento y ve una tachuela en el piso -¿Una chinche?, eh, ¡si eso!... ¡vamos a ese lugar oscuro porque perdí mi chinche el otro día justamente en ese lugar! _

_-Wi,__mademoiselle (Su acento francés es lo que más me gusta jeje XD) -y sin esperar más dejan a Goten para que prosiga con su labor. Una vez solo, Goten comienza a explicarles ;D_

_-Buenas noches, queridas damas -sonrisa galante y conquistadora -. Y también a los novios que las acompañan -su sonrisa se desvanece para volver a aparecer al recordar la orden de SGH -. Esta noche me honra explicarles los detalles de este capítulo en cuestión ya que para eso me invitó SGH… el primer punto, en este cap nuestra saiyan batalló mucho ya que la caprichosa inspiración no hizo acto de presencia hasta este día, sin embargo, me hizo tomar más de la cuenta y golpear mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar -el rostro de Goten se muestra algo enfadado, pero luego ríe al ver que no todo fue malo -. Por lo menos estuve con una chica bonita al inicio del cap… bueno, pero eso no es lo importante._

_Ella quiso traerles una dosis de humor Dragonbolero sin olvidarse de su siempre existente romance y drama "aunque se pasó de dramática si me lo preguntan" -pensó en voz alta olvidándose de que ella estaba a tan solo unos pasos junto con Camus… pero ella estaba tan ocupada que le daba igual XD._

_De pronto salen de entre las sombras un Camus con lápiz labial en toda su cara y una Saiyan Girl Heart totalmente feliz XD ^o^/_

_-Bueno, ahora es mi turno - se para en medio de Camus y Goten y prosigue mientras que Camus se sonroja al ver que Goten descubre los labios rosados por toda su cara XD -. Para este capítulo, como bien lo dijo nuestro Goten -aplausos para el galán que pasa su brazo por la cintura de SGH ¡XDDDDDDD! -Procuré hacer de este un capitulo del que todos pudiéramos disfrutar de las situaciones graciosas que a veces nos presenta la vida, dedico el cap para todos los enamorados que buscan reír con esta chica que (susurro que no alcanzan a escuchar sus acompañantes) está disponible y busca a un chico que sea como los saiyans y los caballeros dorados ;D_

_La multitud se llena de risas y alguno que otro chico que cree tener lo que busca esta saiyan le lanza rosas y hojas con sus números de teléfono. Camus hace desaparecer las rosas convirtiéndolas en figuras de hielo (manteniendo la forma de las rosas) y que galantemente las recoge para luego ofrecérselas a SGH mientras ella está con ojos de _o

_-Bellas y exquisitas rosas para una belle __madame (bella dama) como tú, Taurine…_

_Sonrojada y viendo como la audiencia comienza a mirarla raro, SGH decide aclarar el porqué el Caballero Dorado de Acuario le dice de esa manera -Este… antes de llamarme Saiyan Girl Heart me decían Taurine… significa Taurina/Taurino en ingles, pero en español es nick mío, se pronuncia sin la e y solo significa Taurine XD me decían de esa manera en el cole y con mis Akiba-chan (lo mismo que Otaku pero sin el lado negativo en japonés) porque soy Tauro y nací en el año del Buey (¿mi edad? No me gusta dar ese dato, prefiero que se mantenga en el anonimato y cuando llegue el momento incluso lo pondré en mi Profile. ¿Ok? A pesar de que me delato un poco al decir que nací en el año del buey )… mi querido Camus me conoce como Taurine porque así me presenté (aunque ya era SGH pero da igual XD)._

_-¿Querido Camus? -se sorprende al escuchar esa declaración de SGH y mirando agresivamente a Camus exige una mayor explicación -. ¡¿Se puede saber qué significa eso?_

_A punto de comenzar una pelea entre saiyan y caballero de Athena, Goten y Camus detienen sus ataques al ver que SGH se pone al medio y con una peligrosa esfera azul de energía y cosmos en sus manos -No me obliguen a dejarlos congelados, porque si no, ¡me voy con Shura (Saint Seiya) y con Trunks!... saben que los traje para que este show de San Valentín salga lo mejor posible... ahora como castigo por querer pelear -señala a Goten con su dedo índice - Necesito que traigas mi bolso de Channel y mi IPhone5 (no los tengo pero "soñar no cuesta nada" ), ¡apresúrate y no te echaré antes de los reviews! (que mala u.u) y tú, Camus -desaparece la esfera de energía y se acerca a él, Goten ya había desaparecido -. Te dije claramente que si quieres un fic tuyo y que salgamos a cenar esta noche ¡no te pelearas con nadie!_

_Con la cara seria y con una pequeña expresión de vergüenza el francés responde -Taurine… no me parece bien que él te abrace por la cintura si cuando continúes con los siguientes caps lo harás enamorar de…_

_-Shh… -interrumpe a su amado es un secreto… ni Goten y mucho menos nuestra audiencia puede saberlo… ¡Quieres que dejen de leer el fic porque ya saben lo que este dice!... si quiero lo dejo regresar con Pares o le busco novia nueva, pero no arruines mis planes sexy cristal (ya se calmó al ver su mirada sensual que la deja congelada… bien dicen que cuando el hielo (Camus) y el fuego (SGH) se subliman es una situación incomparable XD __)… ¡en fin! Hazlo de una vez… sabes que quieres darme un besito antes que Goten regrese ^o^_

_Están a punto de juntar sus labios cuando…_

_-¡Ya regresé Saiyan! -"mierda" maldicen musitando ambos amantes interrumpidos . (¡Goten!) -. Aquí está tu bolso y tu celular._

_Se los pasa amablemente y SGH llama a alguien que le debe un favor…_

_-Querida… sé que es muy tarde… pero me debes un favor… vamos… ¡genial! Ven a Fanfiction . Net directo a mi Profile y ayúdame a cerrar con broche de oro._

_Termina su llamada telefónica y sigue con su clásico -__**Asteriscos* imposible hablar sin ellos**__:_

_Tiburón*__ Estaba viendo esta película de terror antigua (en inglés Jaws) y se me ocurrió que una película de horror es mejor verla entre parejas, ya saben por el hecho de que "tengo miedo abrázame"_

_Camus levanta su ceja intrigado y pregunta -¿Vimos la seria completa de Saw (El juego del miedo) esa noche tomentosa y espantosa solo para que te abrazara?_

_-… ¡Sigamos con las explicaciones! -burla la pregunta de Camus y para su suerte Goten está distraído con una mosca que pasa por ahí._

_El infinito cielo nocturno que la Tierra otorgaba*__ -Según ese episodio en el que me inspiro en Lynn, los Kaiosamas habitaban la tierra y Lynn pudo haber muerto en la Capital del Sur o del Norte (si no me equivoco allí se encuentran los glaciares). Así que por eso lo dije XD_

_Peluches*__ Creo que en otros país se llaman Animales de Felpa. Pero como no estaba segura es mejor dejarlo con lo que sé _

_-¿Te dio flojera hacerlo?... o estábamos besándonos cuando debías investigarlo -Camus quiere aguar el show y hacerla sonrojar… lo consigue pero SGH continua de pie._

_Comida metálica*__ ¡Todo lo que come Giru! Si no come tuercas y tornillos hay que recargar sus baterías (DBGT ;D)._

_Deneb*__ Es una de las estrellas de nuestro firmamento y este nombre fue 100% inspirado en Saint Seiya._

_-¿Está inspirado o pensabas en otro caballero cuando lo escribiste? -celoso, pero el orgullo de su chica es más fuerte y ella solo se pasea sensual por el escenario mientras él se queda embobado._

_-Pensaba en que me gustaban las estrellas de tu constelación… pero como no puedo meter a SS en un fic de DBZ me inventé un nombre… ¿celoso?_

_-Jamás…_

_Sin ofender al pedazo de madera*__ Me choqué con la puerta antes de escribir esa parte… odio a mi puerta desde entonces. ._

_Considerada bella por millones*__ La belleza es diferente en las distintas culturas del mundo y quise resaltar que TODAS somos hermosas a pesar de lo que la sociedad se empeña en catalogar como modelo de belleza femenina._

_-Para mi tu eres la más hermosa._

_Sonrojada ^_o^ -Gracias Camus ;D

Mientras que Goten está coqueteando con Una Lectora (hello! XD enjoy for that XD) y ella lo está haciendo sufrir un poco haciendo se la difícil (si tiene chico, este fue al baño y ella está disfrutando el momento ;D).

_Tigre dientes de sable*__ Este personaje aparece junto con Gohan en el primer episodio de DBZ. Lo hice alfombra _

_Cebada añejada*__ De eso está hecho la cerveza en mi país (si mal no recuerdo) así que eso fue lo que causo los estragos en el Brief y en el Son._

_-Vamos a tomar unos refrescos, Apailana -falló en su intento de conquistar a Una Lectora y fue por otra de las amigas de SGH XD -. Te prometo que me conecto todos los días al Twitter si aceptas._

_-Soquete… -Camus observa el espectáculo de Goten mientras que abraza a SGH… no hay resistencia XD._

_Tama*__ ¡El Gato del Dr. Brief! Adoro a Tama y pese a que tengo dos perros, los gatos con súper cute! ;D_

_Debilidad saiyan* __Leí mucho de que el alcohol es la debilidad de los Saiyans… quise que así fuera en mi fic ya que como nunca vi tomar licor a un saiyan en todo DB, DBZ y DBGT no puedo decir que les guste mucho y si es así… mejor pensar que no se los ve tomar porque les ocurre algo malo._

_-Hablando de debilidades… -Camus le señala con el mentón a Goten quien ya desesperado coquetea con Greida y al verse rechazado por Apailana y Una lectora… sin embargo, se ve que no le prestan interés y jalándole la oreja, SGH regresa a Goten al escenario para responder Reviews:_

_-Goten… ay… no se ¿qué haré contigo?... bueno comencemos:_

_**Una Lectora:**__ Gracias por ser la primera en leer este nuevo fic y como lo prometido es deuda… "La Historia de un Taxi" o mi primer Oneshot Lemon, lastimosamente tuve que borrarlo por cuestiones de los guidelines (songfic). Tuve problemas con una crítica… me denunció y como verás yo hablé con ella para no tener problemas. Quedamos en que si lo transformaba y le quitaba lo songfic lo podía volver a subir… (Si quieres saber más ve mi Profile en mis proyectos y verás algo más de lo que fue y cuando lo vuelva a tener listo próximamente)._

_Me alegra tenerte aquí y espero tu review ;D _

_Besos_

_Saiyan Girl Heart (Taurine para mi amor platónico XD)_

_**Apailana:**__ Apai! Gracias por leerme y espero te haya gustado este cap y que Goten no te haya molestado mucho XDDDDDD me guié en el humor y el romance pero inevitablemente me salió mi dramón de novela en la parte ShinxLynn._

_Espero te vaya bien en clases y ahora no sufrirás sola… yo también regresé al cole ToT _

_(Camus le seca las lagrimas a SGH) pero por lo menos Camus me acompañará ;D_

_XD Besos bellísima amiga_

_Saiyan Girl Heart (Taurine para mi amor platónico XD)_

_**Greida:**__ Tu apoyo y guía siempre es bienvenida querida Grei ;D espero te haya gustado el capitulo y no te hayas enfadado por llevar mis chistes incluso hasta en la nota final (ya sabes… porque vino Camus y Goten XD). Goten fue detenido antes de que hacer alguna estupidez XD pero aun así espero que no te haya incomodado porque, da la orden y lo golpeo (Goten no sabe si escuchó bien y por eso me rio junto con la audiencia por s inocencia =D)._

_Gracias por todo Greida ;D_

_Besos_

_Saiyan Girl Heart (Taurine para mi amor platónico XD)_

_Gracias a tods los que leen._

_Espero que en este día el amor los guie desde hoy y para siempre._

_Con amor_

_Saiyan Girl Heart_

_Son Goten y Camus de Acuario_


End file.
